


I Love You, You Love Me

by cookiesandcream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream/pseuds/cookiesandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Niall wakes up and feels sick but good thing Harry is there to comfort and help the blonde out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly started thinking about this in class.. so here it is

Niall woke up feeling achey all over and as if he was on Antartica. He rolled off his side and buried his face in his pillow with a groan he closed his eyes hoping to find relaxation and that this whole achey/cold thingy was just a faze of the morning.

He realized five minutes later of just laying there that it wasn't just a faze and that he was sick and he groaned again this time afterwards there was a deep chuckle from behind him.

"well I say somebody's awake" the familiar voice carried on, Niall hearing the persons footsteps grow nearer and the bed dip beside him. "Harry?" Niall croaked out making him realize that he had a  ~~fucking~~ sore throat too. "Yeah babe its me" Harry replied running his finger through Niall's hair with Niall leans into the touch feeling Harry's slightly cool hand.

Then Harry speaks "I'm sorry babe but I need to take your tempature" and is quick to plant a kiss on Niall's scorching hot forehead and he blindy reaches for the thermometer and fastens it in his hand and forces Niall's mouth open and pops the thermometer under the boys tounge and leaves it there for a minute and take it out when it beeps.

He looks at the object and sees it flashing 101. "Aw babe someones got a fever" Harry cooes and kisses his boyfriend's cheek and Niall frowns. "But its okay babe because I'm here and I came prepared" Harry says with a wryly smile and Niall looks confused. 

What der you mean prepared?" Niall asks with a raspy voice and Harry just gives him a reassuring smile. "So you don't hurt your throat anymore just nod or shake your head when I say things or ask questions alright?" Harry says sweetly and Niall opens his mouth to agree but quickly closing it. "So babe does your head hurt?" Harry asks and Niall nods his head but does an inbetween thing with his hand.

"And are you hot, cold?" Harry asks and Niall shivers giving the message to Harry "Alright I think I got it thats enough questions" Harry says and goes back to the ground by the doorway and picks something up and Niall squints to see what it is.

"Okay Ni I got some medicine" Harry says slowly knowing his boyfriend hated medicine and Niall tries his best to scramble away but Harry jumps onto the bed and staddles Niall his arms included and gives Niall a sympathetic smile. "Cmon babe I know you hate medicine but if you want to get better you have to have some and then I can go make you some soup then we can cuddle and watch a movie okay?" Harry says and then after a minute of hesitation Niall opens his mouth warily and Harry pours some medicine on the spoon and pushes the spoon into Niall's mouth.

"See babe it wasn't that bad was it?" Harry asks after he swallows and Niall gives a small shrug and Harry smiles and kisses his cheek and all the freckles on on Niall's face making Niall giggle a bit and then Harry gets off the blonde and goes to go make some soup "Harry! Please dont leave me alone?" Niall pouts cutely and Harry rolls his eyes and comes back over.

Niall smiles and opens his arms for harry but instead Harry lifts Niall up blankets and all and carries the boy downstairs and puts him on the couch and tucks him in a bit and turns the TV on. "Thanks Haz" Niall rasps when Harry comes back with some chicken noodle soup for the both of them and Harry smiles at him and turns on a movie and Niall gets halfway through the soup before he's full and he cuddles on Harry's lap and Harry gives a quick kiss to niall's hair and whispers

"Go to sleep, I love you" and Niall sleepily smiles and returns softly "I love you too, thank you" and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it any good?


End file.
